In the vending of certain types of merchandise it is often desirable to display the items on retail counters, at the point of pruchase near the cash register. It is also desirable to be able to store different units of merchandise in bulk, yet permit a selection therefrom. An example which is particularly pertinent to the present invention is the storage and vending of astrological reports or horoscopes in the form of cylindrical scrolls of spirally wound sheets. A separate and distinctive report is provided for each of the twelve astrological signs, but all of the reports have identical shape. Other examples include similarly packaged lipsticks of different shades or colors, or other sundry goods in generally similar containers. In each case it is necessary to store a quantity of such goods, provide means for viewing the goods, and means for selecting one type over another, all with a mechanism of sufficient reliability, ease of loading and use, compactness and low cost, to be commercially attractive and to permit usage on retail counters where space is at a premium. Particularly with regard to horoscope reports, where such reports are published monthly, it is desirable to also be able to store a supply of the next month's reports close at hand.
The present invention satisfies the foregoing needs by providing a vending device with a plurality of storage bins, wherein a bin can be selected as desired, but wherein the items of merchandise in each bin are randomly selected. The vending device includes an array of bins in which items of merchandise are stored in bulk with different items in different bins. All of the bins can be readily loaded in one operation and thereafter can be simultaneously viewed, so that a full range of the available selection can be seen. The present construction provides bins with large storage capacity in a minimum of space, permitting the vending devices to be located on counter tops to facilitate point of purchase sales. In a particular embodiment, a stand is provided for the vending device which disposes the device at the convenient angle of about 45.degree. and also provides storage space for additional supply of the goods. In another particular embodiment, the device cooperates with a coin changer so that it attracts point-of-sale purchases.
The storage device includes an array of bins formed by a combination of upright walls provided in a box-like housing. A thin, flat cover member of flexible, resilient material is secured to the top edge of a wall running along the longitudinal axis of the device and extends as a cover partially overlying each of the bins. The cover member comprises an elongate base region and a plurality of projections integral therewith and extending from a side of the base region. At least one projection extends partially over each of the bins, permitting merchandise to be withdrawn from a bin by upward flexure of the projection. The base region of the cover member is releasably secured to the wall edge by means of snap fasteners of which the male and female components are affixed confrontingly through the undersurface of the base region of the cover member and to the top edge of the wall, permitting repeated connections and separations of the respective members. In a specific embodiment, a plurality of identically shaped projections are symmetrically disposed on each side of the base region of the cover member and the wall is disposed medially, thereby defining a centerline of symmetry of the device. The projections correspond in number to the number of bins and are spaced so that each projection overlies a predetermined portion of one bin when the cover member is aligned in a predetermined orientation.
The projections, or the entire cover member may be translucent or decorated, or may be opaque. A sufficiently extended portion of the bin is not covered by a projection so that a view of the stored articles is permitted, but the exposed region is small enough to prevent articles from freely sliding or rolling out of the bin when the device is jolted or tilted. To reload the bins the cover member can be removed, uncovering the bins.